Typical collapsible canopy frames often include a plurality of telescoping legs, each having one or more X-shaped connectors to form scissor assemblies extending between the telescoping legs along the perimeter of the frame. The X-shaped scissor assemblies are movable relative to the telescoping legs to adjust the collapsible canopy frame between an expanded position and a collapsed position. In the expanded position, the collapsible canopy frame provides a temporary shelter. In the collapsed position, the collapsible canopy frame can be more readily transported. A variation of the typical scissor assembly canopy frame includes additional center scissor assemblies coupled between edge scissor assemblies and a center post. The center scissor assemblies are made using X-shaped connectors in a manner similar to how the edge scissor assemblies are constructed.
In a typical collapsible canopy, a canopy covering such as a cloth or leather covering is disposed above, and supported by, the collapsible canopy frame. Many typical frames also have a central support member that supports the canopy covering, creating a triangular or pyramidal shape. For example, in the typical scissor assembly canopy frame described above, the frame may include a central support member. At the same time as the scissor assemblies are expanded, the central support member is raised into a vertical supporting position and has an extendable vertical pole member that is used to support a canopy and provide a peak for the canopy. However, substantial sagging of the canopy covering is typical of canopy frames with only a single central support member. Therefore, there is a need for a roof structure that fully supports a canopy covering and keeps it tautly stretched over the canopy frame.
Alternative collapsible canopy frames employ a cathedral-style roof structure having a plurality of ribs, each coupled to a telescoping leg on one end and to a central support member on the other end. Each rib may consist of a single rib member or a scissor assembly. In some canopy frames, the ribs are reinforced by support members coupled between each rib and a corresponding telescoping leg. However, many canopy frames employing a cathedral-style roof structure are relatively unstable and flimsy, which means that these structures tend to collapse in strong winds or otherwise must have lowered profiles.
Accordingly, a need exists for a collapsible canopy frame that both maintains a tautly stretched canopy covering and provides a strong and stable foundation for the canopy.